Layton T. Montgomery
Dr. Layton T. "Monty" Montgomery is the main antagonist of Bee Movie. He is Barry's arch-nemesis. Biography In Bee Movie, Layton T. Montgomery is a lawyer for the food companies in America. When Barry declared he and the bee species were suing the human race for taking their honey without consent and using cruel methods to take it from them, and how humans were taking credit for the hard work bees do to make that honey, montgomery was called by the major food company CEOs and honey farms for help. In court, he tells the judge and jury that a long time ago, Layton's grandmother was "a simple woman born on a farm and believed that it was man's divine right to benefits nature provided them." However he started to lose the case when Barry presents the consequences of what taking honey from bees with harsh methods was doing to them, from having their home's destroyed to degrading their species with having bear jars being used to sell honey when bears kill bees and destroy their hives, and how humans take credit for the hard work bees do by using their honey to sell themselves. However, Layton got an idea and started to use facts about bees to turn the people against Barry, he asked Barry about his relationship to Vanessa to make him look like an immoral deviant in front of the humans and bees, and brought up how the queen gave birth to the hive and how his parents aren't actually his biological parents, and his final insult was when he stated bees practice incest. since most of the bee couples are cousins or very distant cousins. Adam, furious at Layton's insults towards his species, had stung him on the butt, getting the reaction Layton wanted since he wanted everyone to remember why they hated bees, because they sting people and with someone with a serious allergy to bees can die. Layton was later seen again in court with a neck brace and was in a walker, but it was for show to make Barry look bad. Then when Barry uses the smoking gun to demonstrate the cruel way humans smoke the bees to take their honey, the Judge found in favor of the bees and Barry won the case. At the end when Layton lost, Layton told Barry that him taking honey from everyone will have consequences, as it will upset the balance of nature, and was proven right when the flowers died and the vegetables stopped growing and the bees became lazy and lost their will and purpose to work, jeopardizing nature. Personality Layton is a grumpy and serious lawyer, who is also shown to be cunning and intelligent as he uses facts about nature against Barry in court, from reading books about the secret life of bees to watching bee documentaries to get all the information he needed. While he is seen to be greedy, he understands that the balance of nature is important as humans and animals need what nature provides for them like honey, milk, flowers and vegetables thanks to his grandmother, who lived on a farm and lived off of nature. Appearance Layton is a plump, middle-aged man who has dark gray, balding hair. He wears a tuxedo with a red, yellow polka-dotted bowtie. Quotes Bee Movie * "Ladies and gentlemen of the Jury, my grandmother was a simple woman, born on a farm." * "For all we know, he could be on steroids!" * "Do you live together?" * "Are you her little bedbug?" * "This is an unholy perversion of the balance of nature, Benson, you'll regret this." Bee Movie Game *"Waiter, there's a bee in my soup." *"Er, that's quite all right." *"C'mon! Let's get out of here." *"So, tell me. How are things shaping up?" *"Superb. Yes, sir. I am pleased to hear it." Trivia * Layton is constantly believed to be the secondary antagonist of Bee Movie. * Layton has a grandmother who was unnamed. * Layton is Similar to Congressman Chuck Long from Evan Almighty, which they are both greedy and played by John Goodman. Gallery Coming soon! pl:Layton T. Montgomery Category:Characters Category:Bee Movie characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Bullies Category:Villains without Villain Songs Category:Main Antagonists Category:Adults